


Bad Cadet

by MiaCooper



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Bad Ensign, Consensual Inequality, F/F, F/M, Pre-Series, Roleplay, Seduction, Sex Games, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper
Summary: How Hoshi Sato, cunning linguist, bad cadet and bad ass, was dishonourably discharged from Starfleet Command School and what happened when she was drafted back in.





	1. Bad Conduct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/gifts), [sara_sedai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_sedai/gifts).



> The 'Bad Ensign' game is played in dorm rooms across Starfleet Academy, spanning generations ... but how far back in Starfleet history does the tradition go?
> 
> This is not exactly an origin story, but it does go to show that Starfleet officers have been very, very bad for a very, very long time.
> 
> Thanks to Curator for inventing the game, sara_sedai for enabling it and for her quick and stellar beta job, and IceCream_Junkie and Caladenia for their contributions to this collection.

* * *

“Cadet Sato, you have been charged with illegal gambling, profiteering, assaulting a superior and conduct unbecoming of a Starfleet officer.”

Hoshi Sato, backbone ramrod-straight, glare fixed on the _Ex Astris, Scientia_ plaque hanging on the wall behind Commander Erika Hernandez’s head, snapped out, “Yes sir.”

“Do you understand that the penalty for a single one of these offences, let alone a combination of all of them, almost always means automatic expulsion from the academy?”

“Actually, Commander, technically the gambling is an honour violation –”

“Cadet! _Do you understand?_ ”

“Yes _sir_ , I understand.”

“And do you have anything to say in your defence?”

Hoshi straightened until she felt her spine might snap. “No sir, I have nothing to say to you.”

Silence.

Hoshi fidgeted.

“Hoshi,” came the gentled voice of the commander, “at ease.”

Reluctantly, Hoshi relaxed her stance by degrees, feet shoulder-width apart, hands neatly clasped behind her back.

“You’ve barely been in school for two months,” Hernandez reminded her. “And Starfleet has – _I_ have high hopes for you. Are you really prepared to throw your career away over a poker game?”

Hoshi gritted her teeth. “Haven’t I thrown it away already? I broke Commander Paris’ arm, sir. He’s not going to just let that go.”

Hernandez sighed. “Paris is a hothead,” she admitted, “but he’s not an idiot. If you’d be willing to make a public apology, have a formal reprimand placed on your record, I could –”

“No thank you, sir. I don’t need you pulling in favours for me.”

“It’s not a favour. Starfleet needs language specialists –”

“Starfleet isn’t for me.” Hoshi let her hands fall to her sides, allowed her weight to shift from the at-ease position into a casual, hip-cocked pose. “I knew it before Commander Archer convinced me to enrol. I should have listened to my instincts.”

“Then I’m afraid you leave me no choice.” Hernandez came out from behind her desk, standing almost toe-to-toe with the younger woman. “Cadet Hoshi Sato, you are hereby discharged from Starfleet Training Command Academy for bad conduct. You will be escorted to your dormitory, where you will pack your personal belongings and immediately leave the grounds. Starfleet reserves the right to investigate and prosecute further charges with regard to this incident in future, or to request and require your return to active service should it be deemed in the interests of United Earth and its allies. Do you understand?”

Hoshi swallowed convulsively, but unclipped her badge without a word and laid it in Commander Hernandez’s outstretched palm. She nodded once, turned on her heel and stalked toward the door, where two security officers waited to march her from the premises in disgrace.

“Hoshi.”

She turned.

Erika Hernandez was leaning against the edge of her desk, hands braced on it lightly, a faint smile gracing the corners of her mouth. Hoshi frowned. She couldn’t think of anything worth smiling about –

“If you think you’re the first elite smartass ever to wash out of command school for a spectacularly idiotic decision,” Hernandez drawled, “I hate to break it to you, but you’re not _that_ elite.”

Hoshi’s frown deepened.

The commander laughed. “Put it this way; Jonathan Archer told me you remind him of himself as a cadet. And, seeing as I’ve known him since way back then, I can vouch for it.”

“Somehow, I can’t picture Commander Archer getting kicked out of school for gambling,” Hoshi said, disbelieving.

“Oh no,” said Erika Hernandez. “He did much worse than that. He was a very bad cadet. And, come to think of it, a very, very bad ensign indeed.”

Chuckling to herself, she turned away just as Hoshi felt one of the security guards catch her elbow to hustle her out of the room and away from her notorious and short-lived Starfleet career.


	2. Bad Language

 

“I’m sorry,” Hoshi Sato said flatly to the woman on the other side of her apartment door. “I speak thirty-two languages, but I’m having trouble understanding _you_.”

Erika Hernandez bit back a sigh; she’d known this was going to be less than easy. “I’ll use smaller words, then. Starfleet wants you back.”

The set of the younger woman’s jaw was mulish and, Erika reflected, probably intended to be hostile, but her features were so pretty and delicate that the effect was less than terrifying. Still, it wouldn’t be smart to underestimate her. That was the mistake Paris had made, and he’d ended up with a fractured radius for it.

“Could I come inside?”

“Why?” Hoshi folded her arms.

“Because some of what I’m about to tell you is classified,” Erika explained patiently, “and besides, I’ve come a long way, and it’s cold in your hallway.” She quirked a smile. “Who lives in Joensuu by choice, anyway?”

Hoshi didn’t deign to answer, but she did turn on her heel and wave a hand for Erika to follow her. The apartment was full of sunlight and warm wood, and Erika could hear a female voice speaking a foreign language from somewhere inside.

She was about to ask if Hoshi had guests when the younger woman walked over to shut the lid on a computer and the voice died. Work, Erika realised.

“Start talking,” Hoshi demanded, waving Erika to the couch and taking up position against the opposite wall.

“You’ve heard of the Warp Five program, right?” Erika asked, and continued without waiting for Hoshi’s acknowledgement, “The first ship is expected to be ready for launch in a couple of years’ time, and who knows where she’ll go? Who knows how many alien cultures we’ll run across out there, and how many languages we’ll learn?”

Watching Hoshi’s face carefully for signs of interest and finding none, Erika leaned forward, injecting urgency into her tone.

“Don’t you want to be the one who learns them?” she asked. “Can you imagine it, Hoshi? The first to discover new syntaxes, new grammatical structures … new, uh,” she grasped for inspiration, “curse words?”

“ _Perseennuolija_ ,” enunciated Hoshi, with relish.

Erika blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Look it up sometime,” Hoshi advised. “Suffice it to say, Commander, I’m already learning some fine new curse words.”

“Apparently so,” Erika said dryly. “And of the languages you’ve learned to curse in, how many are alien?”

“One,” Hoshi admitted after a begrudging pause.

Erika let that sink in for a moment. “In any case,” she went on smoothly, “you might recall that Starfleet has the right to recall you to service at any time, despite the circumstances of your discharge.”

Hoshi scowled. “Does Commander Archer have anything to do with this?”

“Actually, he’s about to be _Captain_ Archer,” Erika informed her, keeping her tone completely free of the feelings the statement engendered in her.

Or so she believed, until Hoshi’s eyes narrowed. “You’re jealous.”

Erika opened her mouth to deny it, decided jealousy was a far simpler emotion than the conflicted mess of them she was, apparently, not concealing particularly well, and shut it again.

“And you’re pissed,” Hoshi said. “You don’t think he deserves it.”

“Why would I think that?” Erika asked, genuinely curious.

“You said he was a bad cadet and a bad ensign. You think he’s going to be a bad captain. Don’t you?”

There was a beat of silence. And then Erika snorted.

“What’s funny?” Hoshi glared at her. Then, “Oh, _vittu_. The game …”

“Then you do know it.” Erika was grinning now. “I wasn’t sure. You were only at the academy for two months…”

“Long enough,” drawled Hoshi. “And it seems to me like you’ve already lost. Maybe it’s my turn to be captain.”

Erika suppressed the frisson of excitement Hoshi’s words stirred in her. “So you think I’m a bad ensign?”

Hoshi nodded, straight-faced, dark eyes smouldering.

“A bad, bad ensign?” Erika repeated slowly, taking one step toward Hoshi. And then another.

It might have been her imagination, but it seemed to her that Hoshi’s lips parted, just enough to allow her tongue to moisten them.

She was close enough now to feel the warmth of Hoshi’s skin and see the quick beat of the pulse in her throat. “I’ve been so bad,” Erika whispered, leaning in still closer, so close her lips brushed Hoshi’s ear. “So very, very bad…”

“ _Jumalauta_ ,” hissed Hoshi, as Erika’s fingers slithered under her shirt and cupped her bare breasts.

“Such bad language, Captain,” Erika scolded.

But anything else she’d intended to say was swallowed in the heat of Hoshi’s lips on hers, and later, deliciously, on other parts of her.

“So you’ll re-enlist?” Erika asked her, much later, trailing the tips of her fingers along the slight curve of Hoshi’s bare hip.

“Yes.”

“Because you lost the game?”

“Oh, I was always going to re-enlist, from the moment you showed up at my apartment. It had nothing to do with the game.” Hoshi smirked. “I just wanted to make you work for it.”

“Bad, bad cadet,” Erika scolded her, nipping lightly at Hoshi’s earlobe.

“And anyway,” Hoshi growled as she rolled her lover onto her back and slid down her body, down until her voice was muffled between Erika’s thighs, “I never lose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to BlackVelvet42 for the Finnish cussing assistance in this chapter <3
> 
> _Perseennuolija_ = Ass licker  
>  _Vittu_ = Fuck  
>  _Jumalauta_ = God help me


	3. Bad Habits

“You talked her into it?” Jonathan Archer asked hopefully.

“Well, hello to you too, Jon.” Erika raised her eyebrows. “I don’t suppose you’d like to invite me in for a drink before you interrogate me?”

“Sorry.” Jon stepped back and gestured exaggeratedly for her to enter his apartment. “Coffee?”

“At this time of day? No. And you owe me more than that for doing your dirty work.”

So it was going to be like that… His next thought had been champagne, but Erika was so jumpy that he headed straight for the scotch and poured her a couple of hefty fingers. Hoshi Sato could be a pain in the ass, but judging by Erika’s mood she’d really outdone herself.

“I’m sorry,” Jon said sincerely. “If I’d known she was going to give you the rough edge of her tongue I would have gone in and played bad officer myself.”

He wasn’t prepared for what happened next.

“What?” he demanded, staring at Erika when she showed no signs of picking herself up off the floor. “What did I say? What’s so goddamned funny?”

Wiping her eyes, Erika finally managed to sit up, leaning weakly against the living room wall. “Oh Jon,” she gasped. “Remember Bad Ensign?”

Jon stared harder. “That game we used to play at command school?”

Erika giggled. “Seems like it’s still popular among the cadets.”

“You mean they still play it?”

“Mm-hm. Quite eloquently, too,” Erika tapered off into another uncontrolled burst of laughter.

Jon folded his arms and stared down at her dourly. “When you’re done …”

“Oh my, Captain Archer,” Erika licked her lips, reining herself in with obvious effort. “Am I in trouble?”

“Why?” Jon narrowed his eyes, catching on. “Have you been … _bad?_ ”

Usually, they’d played it the other way around, she the captain and he the ensign; the game ended too quickly otherwise, since he’d never had any self-control when it came to resisting Erika. But there was something about her mood tonight, something wild and a little bit reckless. Something that told him she wanted to relinquish a little of her own control.

“Bad?” Erika was on her knees now, looking up at him. “Oh, yes. I’ve been very bad. A very, very bad ensign…”

Jon let his hands settle onto his hips and his face fall into severe lines. “I’m going to have to put you on report.”

“Oh please, Captain.” Erika twisted sinuously to her feet, pressing her body into Jon’s. “I promise I’ll make up the work. I’ll show you what a good ensign I can be.”

“You’d better start now,” Jon said harshly, holding himself taut as she slid her hands around his back under his shirt, her fingers playing lightly over his skin. She had her body flat against him and her legs straddling his thigh, and he had to grind his teeth to stop himself pressing back. He was hard, and there was no way she’d be unable to feel that, but the moment he pushed against her he’d lose the game.

And he wasn’t ready to give in yet.

“How can I make it up to you, Captain?” Erika asked, hooking her fingers into his belt.

Jon cleared his throat. “Your record says you graduated at the top of your class,” he frowned. “Surely you’re intelligent enough to come up with something on your own.”

Erika bit her lip, staring him right in the eye, and began to deliberately, slowly, unbuckle his belt.

“Ensign,” Jon growled, “what do you think you’re doing?”

“Coming up with something, Captain,” she replied breathily.

She was working his pants open now, pushing her hands inside, and Jon closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them Erika was on her knees again, looking up, hands wrapped around his decidedly hard length.

“You’re right,” Jon managed, “you’re a very bad ensign … a very, very bad … uhh,” he choked as Erika’s warm mouth enveloped him and he was forced to slap both palms against the wall behind her to brace himself before his knees buckled.

He really didn’t mind losing the game when it felt so much like winning.

“You do remember we’re not supposed to be sleeping together anymore,” Erika murmured much later, when they’d managed to make it to the bed. “In fact, I seem to recall that was your decision.”

“Yeah,” Jon said. “I remember.”

“You don’t sound too happy about it.”

“I’m not.” Jon turned his head to meet her dark gaze. “You’re a hard habit to break, Erika.”

“Bad habits usually are,” she replied, “Captain.”


End file.
